Ember Island Replayers
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: Post-war, slight AU. It's been two years since Sozin's Comet, and Team Avatar is going to Ember Island to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war. Certain individuals are up to something, and neither Aang nor Katara are aware, yet. -Kataang


AN: This story is actually inspired by an old fanfic I wrote years ago. It's set in a slight AU, where Aang and Katara didn't get together by the end of the series, and things were left ambiguous between them. Other than that, it's just another lighthearted (hopefully) post-war story. I don't own ANYTHING of this awesome show. Sad, I know. Leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue it. Thanks!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"—says he wants equality amongst native citizens and colonists, but it's rather apparent he's just a money-grabbing crook still living in the old days of an oppressing hierarchical class system. What do you think, Aang? …………………Aang?"

Zuko lowered the parchment from obstructing his view.

He sighed.

It felt a lot better to be sighing, though, he conceded, than to be angsting. Sighing meant mild discontent. Angsting meant your life sucked. And life didn't suck for him, not anymore. In fact, the universe was finally giving him his due of comfortable sunshine and chirping birds and all that glorious fluffy familial warmth that sometimes make him nauseous. So in spite of a few minor complications that arose from time to time, he didn't really have anything to complain about.

Now if only Avatar Aang would stop daydreaming and pay (_beeping_) attention to him.

They were alone in the royal garden, a little something Zuko decided to indulge himself with. The young Fire Lord wasn't much of a botanist or a landscape designer, but he really thought the place was as beautiful as it was relaxing, in a homely manner.

A promenade of suspended vines and flower shrubs anointed a cobblestone path between stone ornaments and perennials. A few well-trimmed fruit trees lined up along the far side of the walls where sometimes small creatures would gather. And to top it off, a small pond housing several different marine lives was placed eloquently next to the center of the garden, a bulbous sitting area with soft cushions and a mahogany table all under a wooden canopy.

They would often hold private extended discussions of issues addressed in the most recent meetings as well as conduct lessons for Aang, for though the boy was the most powerful bender in the world, he was clueless to the proceedings and inner works of various political affairs.

He knew Aang would rather have nothing to do with the squabbling of delegates. After all, he was just a child who managed to save the world that was metaphorically thrust into his arms. But Aang took the follow-up duty in stride as best as he can and even asked Zuko to educate him in the ways of the political courts.

It was instances like those that made Zuko appreciate how the young Avatar could be mature despite his more childish qualities.

Just not at the moment.

The tattooed teenager was staring out into the garden, chin on his upturned palm, looking dazed and forlorn.

The reason for the behavior wasn't a difficult mystery to solve.

"Hello? Mortal realm to Aang, please respond."

"Mmm…," the Avatar mumbled, eyes still glued to something Zuko couldn't pinpoint.

"King Bumi was just sighted streaking across the Earth Kingdom leading a parade of exotic dancers."

"That's nice……"

"I secretly mixed baby saber-tooth moose-lion blood into your tea in order to sabotage your vegetarian lifestyle."

"Yeah……"

"Appa and Momo are locked in mortal combat with a pack of rabid boarcupines who want to chew their legs off and use them as food storages."

"Hmm……"

"Oh, for the love of Agni. KATARA."

The Avatar blinked, coming out of the trance, and searched around until his focus ended at the slightly scowling Fire Lord.

"Oh, heheh," Aang chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry for zoning out, Flaming Lord Sifu Hotman."

"That's alright, I guess. But what did I say about calling me that?"

"Um, I think you said (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) why the (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) I'm gonna (beep) (beep) (beep) so stop (beep) (beep) (beep) make you (beep) (beep) and (beep) (beep) (beep). Oh, and you also said (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)."

"Erm, I meant the other thing I said."

Aang smirked slightly. "Oh, you mean, '_say it with feeling or don't say it at all'_?"

Zuko allowed a small grin. "Damn straight."

They both chuckled.

"No, seriously, don't call me that."

Aang grinned good-naturedly. "So what were you saying before?"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't really anything important that required your attention. Let's just relax a bit. You're not the only one who needs a break."

Aang smiled gratefully and the two sat in comfortable silence.

Following the Avatar's gaze, Zuko saw a small bird, balancing on an arched tree root above the pond's surface, watching a fish swim swiftly in its element.

"So," Zuko began as he took a sip of his tea, "what's been bothering you?"

"M-me?" Aang stuttered, "Nothing's been bothering me. I'm fine. I'm………I'm typical."

Zuko fixed him a flat stare. "I'm no Toph, but even I can tell that you're lying. You've been in and out of it this past month. It's plenty obvious you're in some sort of mental distress."

Aang bit the inside of his cheek.

"If Uncle was here, he'd probably say '_do not let trouble fester within your mind, lest it becomes venom and gives ill to the body_'. And you and I both know his advice is always right."

The Avatar heaved a defeated sigh. "I suppose so……."

Zuko nodded. "Tell me what's on your mind then. Chances are you'll feel much better if you voice them to a willing ear."

Aang casted a contemplating glance across the lengths of the garden. "I…I'm not so much as distressed as I am………lacking."

Zuko raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "When I finally develop empathic mind seer abilities, assuming Toph doesn't beat me to it first, you'll be the first to know. But in the mean time, please elaborate."

Silence ensued once gain as the inquisitor allowed the questioned to ponder over his words.

A blush came before the words. "I……I miss Katara."

_Here we go._

"We just saw her about a week ago. Isn't it a little soon to be yearning for her presence?"

"_For me, a week is more than long enough…_" the boy whispered.

Zuko snorted. "Well, for me, an extension beyond a week is definitely needed. Her nags are worse than the shriek of a Screaming Bird."

Aang chuckled weakly. "That's just part of her charm."

"Heh, I've seen more charm on a Badgerfrog. But that's not exactly what we've been discussing. So, what? You miss Katara, is that all? The two of you see each other regularly."

The melancholy returned. "It's not the lack of seeing her…well, it is. But it's more than that."

Zuko took another sip from his cup, waiting patiently.

"Things are………awkward…between us. At least, I think so. Every time we meet, I feel this _tension_ permeating around us. And because of that, w-we can't even talk to each other properly. Things aren't the same as they were……before the war ended. A-and I don't know what to do. I…I just keep thinking about her—but, but—I don't know what I should do or say about it." He spoke rather loudly, but then continued much quieter: "I miss her, Zuko. I miss being comfortable with her. Even if she……even if she doesn't……I still……"

_By the spirits, when the boy angsts, he really __aangsts_.

Outwardly, the Fire Lord gave a perplexed tilt of the head. "Hmm. I didn't know things were difficult between you and Katara. I always thought you two were best friends. Can you think of a reason why things are the way they are?"

He saw the boy's grey eyes flash briefly.

"I don't know. M-maybe. I mean…I'm just not sure…"

_All right, I guess this is time to, ugh, execute The Plan_.

"Well, whatever be the reason for your problem and your hesitance to speak of it, you'll have a chance to sort matters out in a few days. That is, if you choose to go."

Aang blinked and met Zuko's eyes with his confused ones. "Go? Go where?"

Zuko almost smirked. "Ember Island."

The Avatar blinked again. "Ember Island? Wait, for what reason?"

Zuko simpered. "To celebrate, of course. In three days time, it would be exactly two years since the end of the war."

Aang seemed surprised. "R-really? It's been two years already?"

"It's understandable that you don't remember. After all, we've been quite busy lately. I wouldn't remember if it weren't for Mai. She received a message earlier this morning from Toph, saying that instead of Uncle's teashop, we should gather at Ember Island this year."

He watched the play of expressions on the boy's face going from reminisce to a recollected frown, but eventually settled on what mostly likely was a feigned smile. "S-sounds like fun. But, why Ember Island?"

_Hmmm……_

* * *

At first, when the elder patrician had entered due to the Fire Lord's summoning, he had been excited and nervous all the same. But when he realized he was led to a dark, heated inner sanctum with gigantic goblets of fire and flickering shadows, he began to feel fear trickle down his spine.

The gigantesque metal doors shut closed behind him, and he was left standing amidst flames and darkness, feeling incredibly frightened and disturbed.

"_YOU_……"

The man's eyes immediately snapped toward the booming voice, toward the ominous, awe-inspiring throne, a relic of dark days past, to see two full-moon eyes and an eerily wide, white smile bearing down at him.

"…_WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR PRESENCE……?_"

Feeling best to answer in hopes of mercy, the man stuttered out: "I-I w-was t-told th-that the g-great F-f-fire L-lord Z-zuko asked for m-me a-and I-"

"_SILENCE!! YOUWILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN COMMANDED TO!!_"

The man slouched forward in terror, knees trembling and hands shaking uncontrollably.

"_AH, I SEE. YOU ARE THE DIRECTOR OF THE EMBER ISLAND PLAYERS._"

He managed to stop himself from answering in affirmative.

"_IT IS SAID THAT YOUR TROUPE WILL BE PERFORMING THIS YEAR. ANOTHER PLAY OF THE AVATAR AND HIS ADVENTURES……_…_ANSWER, YOU NINCUMPOOP!_"

Unsure what to make of being called an odd, derogatory name, he once again began to frantically answer. "A-ah, y-yes! W-we're—"

"_SILENCE!!"_ The voice commanded, and the poor man was left trembling once more.

Suddenly, a thick, heavy scroll landed solidly before him, and he leapt backward with a scream in fright.

"IN THAT SCROLL HOLDS THE CHANGES YOU WILL BE MAKING TO THE PLAY. FOLLOW THEM TO THE LETTER. THAT IS ALL. YOU MAY LEAVE_._"

"Ch-changes!?" he spluttered, fear temporarily forgotten, "b-but the play is in its final stages! W-we can't just suddenly change—"

"_YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME!?"_

He had no problem remembering it again. But then…

"_...I SAID: YOU DARE TO QUESTION ME!? (shuffle)(shuffle) Pssst!! What's the hold up!? Do it already!_"

He heard some grumblings.

"_I don't care! Just do it already!!_"

The man suddenly noticed that in his fear, he hadn't even thought about who he was facing. It was obvious that it wasn't the Fire Lord, but then who—

"RAAAAAAA!!"

_**FOOOOOM!!**_

Five streams of fire shot from behind the monumental throne like roaring serpents, and the fires from the goblets burst into walls of flame.

He decided groveling to preserve one's life was the best choice of action.

"_NOW DO AS YOU ARE TOLD, OR BE PREPARED TO FACE INFERNO CONSEQUENCES._"

He nodded feverishly.

"…………………_whew! Hahahaha! That was fun!_"

Utterly surprised, he lifted his eyes back towards the throne to see……a teenage girl?

"_Welp, hear you later on Ember Island, Hotman! I'm outta here!!_"

And then she disappeared behind the throne.

The man was left confused, staring at the throne dumbfounded until a young man, who was undoubtedly the current Fire Lord, walked out from behind the throne.

The man's mind was jumbled to the point that he could only gawk dumbly.

Zuko shrugged at him. "It beats going on a field trip."

* * *

"No particular reason," he replied evenly.

Aang fell into silence, seemingly pondering.

"Just so you know, Toph would probably throw half a mountain at you if you don't go."

The Avatar's lips twitched. "She would, huh? Don't worry, I'm definitely going. I wouldn't miss the chance to see everyone, and what better occasion than the anniversary of the end of the war? It's just that Ember Island……"

Zuko remained purposefully silent.

"…ah, it doesn't matter," he grinned, but the twinge of bitterness didn't escape Zuko's eyes, "I'm sure it'll be great! I'll be looking forward to it!"

"And it'll be the perfect opportunity to patch up your friendship with Katara as well."

Aang nodded slowly. "Y-yeah……with any luck, things will work out."

Zuko nodded in agreement.

Settling into another period of silence, Aang went back to staring at the garden, mind apparently in another daydream.

Zuko sighed, and took another sip of his tea.

_Hopefully by the end, with any luck, he'll be less angsty and we'll finally get a (beeping) focused Avatar._


End file.
